Tongkat Serbaguna Sooman Saem
by The Sumiks
Summary: SUMMARY : APA SIH KEGUNAAN DARI TONGKAT SOOMAN SAEM YANG SELALU DI BAWANYA ITU?/SHINee/Lee Sooman.


TITLE : TONGKAT SERBAGUNA SOOMAN SAEM

CAST : LEE SOOMAN ~ TEACHER

ALL SHINee ~ STUDENTS

RATING : K

GENRE : HUMOR

SUMMARY : APA SIH KEGUNAAN DARI TONGKAT SOOMAN SAEM YANG SELALU DI BAWANYA ITU?

KEGUNAAN 1

Pagi ini seperti hari hari biasa, sooman saem selalu mengajar di kelas dengan selalu membawa tongkat kayunya di tangan. Selesai menulis materi di papan tulis, sooman saem menjelaskan sambil mengetuk ngetukkan tongkatnya di papan.

TUK TUK TUK

"Jadi kalian harus bla bla bla dan ini harus bla bla bla" jelas sooman saem sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya lebih keras pada tulisan yang di maksudnya. Semua murid hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi entah benar mengerti atau hanya ikut ikutan ngangguk.

TUK TUK TUK

"Hei jjong apa sooman saem tidak capek ya?" bisik key pada jonghyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Jonghyun yang tadi sedang mencatat materi yang ada di papan tulis menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Lalu menatap key yang juga menatapnya.

"Capek kenapa?" tanya jonghyun lirih.

"Itu!" key menunjuk kearah sooman saem dengan dagunya.

"Iya... sooman saem kenapa?" tanya jonghyun jengkel, karena key terlalu berbelit belit.

"Apa sooman saem tidak capek, selalu mengetuk ngetukkan tongkatnya sepanjang pelajaran?" Mendengar perkataan key, jonghyun melihat kearah sooman saem yang sekarang sedang duduk i mejanya sambil terus memukul mukulkan tongkatnya ke meja.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sudah takdir." Jawab jonghyun tidak nyambung lalu melanjutkan tulisnya. Key pun juga melanjutkan acara mencatatnya. Tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang di lakukan sooman saem sekarang.

TUK TUK TUK

'Selain untuk alat bantu mengajar, tongkat sooman saem juga berguna sebagai alat musik yang selalu terdengar sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.'

KEGUNAAN 2

"Gawat aku terlambat!"

Karena terlalu asik bermain game Winning Eleven sampai larut malam, Minho jadi bangun kesiangan. Jadi minho harus berlari cepat ke sekolah. Beruntung jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

08.04

Minho melihat arloji biru yang tepasang di tangan kirinya.'Mati aku'batin minho. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat, minho pun mempercepat laju larinya.

Sampai di depan gerbang, minho dapat melihat ada beberapa murid yang bernasib sama dengannya. Ditambah lagi di sana ada sooman saem dengan tongkat keramat di tangannya.

"Gawat aku lupa kalau hari ini sooman saem jaga. Lebih baik aku kabur saja!" ujar minho sambil berbalik mencoba melarikan diri.

"HEY KAU MAU KEMANA? CEPAT KEMBALI KEMARI!"

Suara teriakan sooman saem menghentikan langkah minho. Dengan terpaksa minho berbalik dan ikut masuk dalam barisan murid murid senasib dengannya.

"Kalian sudah tau kan, hukuman bagi murid yang tidak disiplin seperti kalian!?" tanya sooman saem sambil menepuk nepukkan tongkatnya di telapak tanyan kirinya. Semua murid bernasib sama dengan minho mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ye..." jawab mereka serempak dengan nada suara sedih sekaligus pasrah dengan nasipnya. Seolah orang yang ada di depanya ini adalah lucifer.

"Bagus. Sekarang angkat celana kalian!"

PTAK

"Auw..."

PTAK

"Appo..."

PTAK

"Aish appo..."

Terdengar banyak sekali rintihan kesakitan saat sooman saem melakukan 'eksekusinya'. Dengan tanpa berperikebetisan(?) sooman saem memukul betis murid murid yang beruntung pagi ini.

Semua murid yang senasib dengan minho meratapi betis mereka yang sekarang dihiasi oleh gambar lurus panjang berwarna merah. Miris memang nasib mereka.

Terlebih lagi minho. Karena sepulang sekolah nanti ia ada perlatihan klub bola. Bagaimana malunya nanti saat ia harus memakai celana pendek bolanya, dan di betisnya ada sebuah karya seni kriya(?) yang pasti lama hilangnya.

'Kalau begini, mau di kemanakan wajah tampanku ini?'batin miris minho.

'Tongkat sooman saem berguna untuk menghukum murid yang terlambat. Sekaligus, alat untuk membuat karya seni di betis para murid yang beruntung itu.'

KEGUNAAN 3

Sekarang di SHIN high school sdang diadakan jumat bersih. Seperti biasa semua masyarakat sekolah bergotong royong membersihkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Hey kalian jangan diam saja! Cepat ambil pel dan bersihkan lantai ini!"perintah sooman saem pada taemin dan jonghyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Menengar perintah sooman saem, segera mereka mengambil pel dan melaksanakan perintah sooman saem. Takut sooman saem akan marah dan akan menghukum mereka.

"Taem kau pel dari arah sana ya!" tunjuk jonghyun pada taemin. Mereka pun mengepel lantai itu dengan teliti.

"Aish apa apaan ini! Kotor.. kotor..."

Taemin dan jonghyun menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara sooman saem. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh guru itu, merekapun membalik tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah sooman saem.

Terlihat sooman saem yang sedang mengais ngais tong sampah dengan tongkat kayunya. Jonghyun dan taemin menatap aneh apa yang dilakukan gurunya.

'Tentu saja kotor. Namanya juga tong sampah.'batin taemin.

'Sooman saem sepertinya punya bakat tersembunyi sebagai pemulung.'batin jonghyun memuji(?) sooman saem yang masih setia dengan acara mengais ngais sampah itu.

"Kotor.. kotor.."

'Tongkat kayu sooman saem berfungsi juga sebagai alat untuk mengais ngais tong sampah. Mungkin saja di dalamnya ada barang berharga yang tidak sengaja terbuang. Sooman saem bisa menjualnya dan mendapatkan uang untuk membeli celana dalam baru. Karena sudah hampir semua celana dalamnya di krikiti tikus tikus di rumahnya.'

KEGUNAAN 4

TET TET TET

"Ayo ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar." Ajak onew pada jongkeymintae.

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Sampai di kantin mereka segera memesan makanan dan duduk di salah satu meja untuk mereka ber5. Seperti biasa kantin sangat ramai saat jam istirahat makan siang. Tapi tiba tiba saja menjadi hening saat sesosok dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya datang.

Semua mata memandang kearah sooman saem yang baru datang dan duduk di salah satu meja. Karena tidak biasanya guru itu akan datang ke kantin. Merasa diperhatikan sooman saem men-deathglare semuanya.

"APA?" ucapnya sambil memukulkan tongkatnya ke meja. Sebelum sooman marah, semua orang di kantin memilih melanjutkan makannya ataupun mencari tempat yang lebih aman.

Onew yang tadi acara santap makannya terhenti karena kedatangan seorang lucifer. Sekarang kembali melajutkan kegiatannya mengigit gigit daging paha ayam goreng itu. Ke4nya pun juga melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Oh ya! Habis ini kita ke perpus yuk?! Aku malas kalo harus mengerjakan tugas sejarah sendiri. Kalo bareng barengkan lebih gampang!"usul minho sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di meja.

"Boleh."jawab keytae berbarengan.

" juga malas mengerjakannya sendiri. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"tanya jonghyun pada onew. Tapi sepertinya onew tidak sadar dengan pertanyaan jonghyun. Kepalanya masih saja melihat ke arah kiri.

"Kau lihat apa sih!"key pun ikut melihat ke arah yang sedari tadi di lihat oleh onew. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Di sana sooman saem sedang menggaruki punggungnya dengan tongkat kayunya. Wajah sooman saem terlihat menikmati garukkan dari tongkat itu. Selesai dengan punggungnya, sooman saem melipat kaki kirinya ke atas kaki kanannya. Melepas sepatu hitam sekaligus kaus kaki kuning yang melekat di kaki kirinya. Lalu menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menggaruki kakinya tersebut. Mulai dari ruas ruas jari kaki sampai telapak kaki baunya.

Mereka yang melihat acara garuk menggaruk sooman saem hanya diam. Tak berani berkomentar langsung. Berbagai ekspresi tergambar di wajah wajah saksi mata(?). Mulai dari ilfeel sampai jijik(?).

"Kurasa sooman saem belum mandi." Ujar onew lirih, dan hanya dapat di dengar oleh ke4temannya. Mereka ber4 pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mensetujui ucapan onew.

'Alat garuk serbaguna. Biasa di gunakan untuk menggarukki penyakit PKK (Panu Kadas Kurap) sooman saem yang sudah tersebar dari punggung sampai kakinya.'

KEGUNAAN 5

Seperti yang sudah di sepakati tadi di kantin. Sekaang onjongkeymintae sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan. Mencari buku buku sejarahnya memuat materi materi yang terdapat pada tugasnya. Sampai tak lama pun mereka menemukan buku yang mereka cari.

"Ayo kita kerjakan di meja!"ajak taemin dengan suara pelan.

Merekapun duduk di meja besar yang terdapat di tengah perustakaan. Mengerjakan dengan tenang, walau sesekali berbisik bisik mendiskusikan jawaban yang benar.

SREETT

Terdengar suara tarikan kursi yang cukup keras. Yang mengakibatkan semua orang penghuni perpustakaan melilik kearah orang yang membuat suara berisik itu. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuat berisik mereka tidak berani bertindak apa apa. Walau dengan pelototan mata yang sempat terjadi tadi.

Orang itu adalah sang lucifer. Yang tak lain adalah sooman saem. Masih dengan tongkat dan buku di tangannya ia uduk di salah satu kursi di meja besar. Tak mempedulikan murid yang sempat terganggu dengan tindakannya tadi. Sooman saem lebih memiih membaca bukunya sambil mengetuk ngetukkan tongkatnya ke meja.

Sang penjaga perpustakaan tida dapat melakukan apa apa. Karena ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Dadi ia memilih untuk mendengar suara ketukkan tongkat kayu itu dari pada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

TUK TUK TUK

Suara ketukkan tongkat sooman saem masih terus terdengar di seluruh penjuru perpustakaan.

TUK TUK Tuk

Sampai tiba tiba saja suara ketukan itu berhenti. Dan tinggal onjongkeymintae yang masih setia di perpustakaan. Karena murid yang lainnya memilih untuk pergi dari pada telinganya rusak harus mendengar suara ketukkan itu. Mereka yang tersisa pun melihat ke sudut meja besar diman sooman saem berada. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh sooman saem.

Tongkat yang biasa digunakan untuk mengajar. Tongkat yang sering digunakan untuk memukul betis bagi murid yang terlambat. Tongkat yang pernah digunakan untuk mengais ngais tong sampah. Sampai tongkat yang digunakan untuk menggaruki tubuh yang penuh dengan PKK itu. Sekarang ujung tongkatnya berada di MULUT SOOMAN SAEM. Sekali lagi ditegaskan MULUT.

Sooman saem sekarang tengah bembaca bukunya sambil menggigit gigit kecil ujung tongkatnya. Taemin yang melihatnya merasa mual dan memilih berlari kekamar mandi. Key pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga merlari menyusul taemin.

Tinggal onjongmin yang masih setia dengan mulut terbukanya. Sampai sooman saem yang sedari tadi dilihatnya, menjilati ujung tongkat itu. Mereka ber3 pun berpandangan sejenak. Lalu segera berlari bersama menyusul keytae ke kamar mandi untuk muntah berjamaah.

Sooman saem yang merasakan kepergian murid muridnya, melihat ke penjuru perpustakaan yang sekarang sudah kosong. Sooman saem hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Melanjutkan membaca bukunya masih dengan menggigti tongkatnya.

'Dari semua kegunaan dari tongkat sooman saem. Yang paling penting adalah kegunaannya sebagai pengganti pensil yang biasa digigit orang kebanyakan saat membaca. Dan sooman saem melakukan acara gigit menggigit itu tanpa membersihkanya setelah apa yang sering ia lakukan dengan tongkat kayunya itu.'

" YANG PENTING HAPPY!"semboyan sooman saem.

END

Mianhae...

Aku jahat banget ya sama sooman sajangnm. Mianhae... ini cuma hiburan semata. Gak ada niatan untuk menjelekkan sooman sajangnim. Ini Cuma ff humor yg ter inspirasi dari salah satu bagian dari buku SIMPLE THINKING ABOUT BLOOD TYPE. Aku Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Semoga aja ff ini bisa menghibur walau sedikit. Makasih sudah menyempatkat waktu untuk membaca ff ini.

KAMSAHAMNIDA^^

meldayana-elf


End file.
